dominationsfandomcom-20200223-history
Update:May 6 2015
The v1.3.55 (Android) and v1.3.55 (iOS) update of DomiNations has been released! ---- Change Nations and Wonders * Starting in the Medieval Age, use Revolution to choose a new Nation! * Make a Wonder mistake? Don’t fret! Now you can change Wonders! ---- League Improvements * Earn bigger Food and Gold rewards for every victorious multiplayer battle! * The higher the League, the bigger the rewards! * The Daily League Bonus now gives specific trade goods! ---- New War Tactic: Betrayal * Convert enemy units to your side! * Cavalry are prioritized. Very useful when dealing with Horsemen! * Generals will never betray their leader. * Betrayed units deal less damage and have less HP. This penalty can be reduced by upgrading Betrayal. ---- Improved Library Techs * Many changes to library techs, with many of them getting a power boost! * Exploration level 2 now decreases debris clearing cost by 50%. * Exploration level 2 now adds a chance of finding an animal when clearing debris. * Zeal level 2 and level 3 swapped places. * Hounds level 3 now increases chance of finding bears and boars. * Cast Iron level 3 now increases raider attack by 20%. * Battle Tactics level 1 now increases duration of Sabotage and Protection by 20%. * Fortification level 2 now increases Garrison defender attack by 10%. * Hounds now unlocks in Gunpowder Age. * Many of the economic techs moved to a later Age - Exploration, Crop Rotation, Commerce, and Zeal * Ballistics was moved to an earlier Age. ---- Gunpowder Age Wonders Balance and Improvements * Temple of Tikal now increases trade good cap by 2, and refunds 3% of the resources stolen by opponents. * Taj Mahal now increases loot stolen from opponents by 2%, and gives a free Mercenary Army once per day. * Angkor Wat no longer increases trade good cap. ---- Better Player Support * All New Customer Support System * In the Settings tab -> Customer Service * Houses a better FAQ, more direct contact, and faster responses! ---- Bug Fixes and Other Improvements * Fixes for some Android device crashes * Massive improvements to cheat and exploit detection and correction systems * New players no longer get stuck trying to Claim a Goal that can't be Claimed! * Fixed Wonder info screen showing incorrect resource generation bonuses * Fixed some cases where DomiNations would stop on the loading or downloading screen * Mercenaries no longer disappearing from camps after revealing them from an expansion * Fixed mercenaries who refused to walk to the mercenary camp * Incomplete replays no longer lock up devices * Visit button properly closes when trying to visit a different player * Fixes for Training Blessing not performing as intended when exiting the game * Fixed Stonehenge Road bonus to work correctly when building is finished and it is already connected to a Town Center * Fixed incorrect Mill upgrade cost * Fix for not being able to Request Troops to full capacity after using partial Troop Donation * Alliance and Leaderboard screens are more performant and show a loading animation when they are loading! * Alliance Chat messages no longer go out of order * Alliance names now handle Cyrillic characters * Alliance Search Improvements (filters Alliances based on medal count and requirements) * Non-Latin keyboards will now correctly appear when needed * Players can Request Troops even if they have an existing request for troops (bumps the request to top of the Alliance Chat) * Added iOS 8 Widget timers for Alliance Gate, Traps, and Roads * Added Blessings to the Rewards screen after battles * Added loading animation when Attack and Defense histories are loading from server * Added an Information popup when tapping on troops, tactics, and blessings in the Attack Replays screen * Added information for players when medal counts are below the Bronze III league * Added an info button to the Dock to open Leagues * Gold generated by Roads, raidable at Town Centers, now show up correctly in replays * Updated phrasing and places of the "Under Attack" messages * Updated icons for Wonder Powers * Troops are automatically bought if Crowns used in place of Food * Troop training times no longer reset when removing Troops from the training queue * In Gunpowder age, Blacksmith is renamed to Armory * A General's current level now correctly appears in the Castle * Effects and art polish for Generals! * Players can now view Blessings in the Collections screen without a Temple building * Much easier to place down a single wall or road in the Map Editor * Tapping on traps which are on top of roads now selects the trap on first tap * Goals window now "pings" if you have an expired Goal * A HOST of grammar fixes (oxford commas and whatnot) ---- Thanks! For all the latest and greatest information, keep checking the forums and be sure to like DomiNations on "Facebook" and follow @PlayDomiNations on "Twitter"! ---- Category:Updates